


seen the light burst into colour

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Some Humor, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Theo still have to get used to a lot of things in life.Being part of the puppy pack.Being called for movie night.The awful taste in films Liam and Corey seem to have.Being trusted.And well.Seems like the koala attack on his legs too.





	seen the light burst into colour

**Author's Note:**

> So I tend to usually vent through my writing when I'm feeling overwhelmingly sad or at the verge of a depression low by doing the angstiest fic I can muster.  
This is not that case.  
I decided to break the vile cycle of feeling like shit (oops) and here I am.
> 
> A self indulgent moment of softness.  
Because I damn need it and nothing else.  
You are all invited to enjoy it too.  
These times are hard.
> 
> Barely beta'd, what else did you expect?  
Soft of messy.  
I adore you all for reading.  
Enjoy!

“I don’t know how am I supposed to take this,” Theo mutters, looking down at his legs, “What is he? Two?”

“He used to do that to me all the time, except in my arm. But alas--,” Mason gestures to his side, where Corey is in a similar position, softly snoring against Mason's shoulder.

“Oh great, so I’m the replacement cushion”

It's not that he expected movie night to end in any other way. Corey would be the first to fall down, barely if holding 30 to 40 minutes into the movie. Liam would joke, tease and laugh his ass off only to fall asleep 10 minutes later. And both Mason and Theo would be left in the dark watching a movie neither of them enjoy.

“I don’t think you’re seeing this the way you should”

“I don’t know how else I’m supposed to see it, when my leg is cramping by the shitty blood flow”

The thing now is that Liam didn't just pass out over the couch, loudly snoring over whatever they are saying in the movie and that's it. No, of course not. He lulled Theo into a sense of security and then decided to monkey grab his legs with werewolf strength because fuck circulation.

“Then how about you try to move him?,” Mason quips, arching a brow at him, “I know you have chimera strength--”

“No”

The reply comes too quickly and Theo tries his best to will his face to not flush like the stupid high schooler girl he is on the inside right this second. But the smile that Mason is sending his way clearly says that he failed monumentally.

“He trusts you”

“I know he does. Sort of. I did kill his alpha but now that I help on missions--”

“No,” Mason replies slowly, “That--,” he gestures to Theo’s leg, where Liam is mumbling something that doesn’t have sense and nuzzles a bit closer even if there’s no more space between them, “He _trusts_ you. He feels safe. That’s why he’s clinging to you. Used to do that to me, remember?”

“So?”

“Best friend from literally always? I know how he feels and acts? Ringing any bells?”

“So he’s-- being friendly?”

“Yeah, no, you know what? Now I see it”

Mason turns back to the screen mumbling something along the lines of  _ you definitely are made for one another _ but Theo already tuned him out. Instead his attention is fully on Liam, who’s snuffling too close to his knee, making it hard to keep the jerk reaction of kicking him away because of the tickles.  _ He trusts you. _ Truth is that Theo had seen Liam do this sort of him with him but always chalked it up to the innate werewolf need of be tactile with their pack. But this feels different. Dropping down one of his hands, trying to look nonchalant about it, he starts to comb Liam’s hair. Softly, almost shyly. But the beta pushes closer to the touch and sighs. Muscles relaxing him further into sleep, making Theo smile back at the accomplishment.

When he looks up, Mason isn’t glancing at his way, but the small quirk on his lips say everything loud and clear. Theo huffs and focuses back on the TV screen where there’s an unnecessary amount of explosions happening, people screaming and too many naked torsos when there’s a tangible promise of three degree burns.

It makes no sense.

But neither does Liam trusting him like this.

Theo guesses that’s the beauty of just liking something.

Or someone.

Although this movies still suck.

“Next time, we choose,” Theo mutters. Mason hums, in agreement.

Next time he'll make sure that Liam stays more comfortable too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sing I love with my whole being and that inspired the title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdFF849j_NY)
> 
> [The whole thing started because of this photo](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cf515d4911a9d878109726c539c8d84f/tumblr_oyvg7yhRmr1rcrcdeo1_1280.jpg)
> 
> You can and I definitelly allow you to comment in whichever language you want.  
I swear I know how to use a translator.


End file.
